Cultivation Levels
Glossary In the journey of self-cultivation, ‘Steal Yin and Yang’, ‘Seize, Create and Transform’, ‘Turn Nirvana’, ‘Grasp Life and Death’. The various stages in our training is contained within these words.” “Stealing Yin and Yang refers to the Yin Yang Energy absorbed during the Earthly Yuan and Heavenly Yuan Stages. Synergizing Yin and Yang, condensing it into a Dan and the levels after the Yuan Dan Stage refers to the so-called three stages: ‘Seize, Create and Transform’.” “The three stages of ‘Seize, Create and Transform.” “‘Form Creation Stage’, ‘Qi Creation Stage’, ‘Creation and Transformation Stage’ are collectively known as the three stages of ‘Seize, Create and Transform’.” “If one is able to advance to the three stages of ‘Seize, Create and Transform’, one would be able to call oneself a top tier expert in the Great Yan Empire.Intro:【WDQK】Chapter 90 – Initial Yuan Dan Stage Yuan Power Cultivation Stages Tempered body is cultivation of one's body. In path of training one should first be training muscles and bones in order to strengthen them. This gives rise to a seedling of Yuan Power. Only then can one be called a true practitioner.Yuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Cultivating in Yuan Power requires various amounts of nourishing elixirs to supplement the body in order to progress in training. However this is very expensive and only wealthy people can afford this. Others need to be lucky to find items. Talent here is important but is not a key factor.Yuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Tempered Body (1-9 layers)Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Tempered Body is divided into 9 layers, the difference between the first 3 layers is not significant as it only improves one’s physical body and foundations slightly. Only when the body has been cultivated to the 4th layer, will the advantages of training gradually surface. At that Stage, the skin will slowly harden to become as tough as wood or rock, and both one’s strength and speed will be substantially upgraded.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Nonetheless, to reach the 9th layer of Tempered body is an extremely difficult and tiring affair. This was because only by constantly pushing the limits of one’s physical body, could one’s body gradually grow stronger.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Yet this way of testing one’s limits was akin to squeezing out the potential in one’s body. If one’s body was not sufficiently restored after the ‘squeezing’, one’s body would be injured due to the strain. At that time, not only would the training be affected but the whole body would be riddled with injuries. An overall loss.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong In Order to advance through the ranks of Tempered Body you need Ling Qi. This can be found in Elixirs.Ling Qi:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch For the nine Layers of Tempered Body, only the 4th Layer was particularly easy to observe. Beyond that, the changes normally occur internally. Therefore, unless one is carefully inspected, one’s Stage would not be known.Observe:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition * Tempered Body 1st Layer: '''Physical improvements only. * '''Tempered Body 2nd Layer: '''Physical improvements only. * '''Tempered Body 3rd Layer: '''Physical improvements only. Takes an average person at least one or two months to advance the Tempered Body from the 2nd to the 3rd Layer.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Eligible to start training martial art skills.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist When reaching this stage one grows in size about 1 cm.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool * '''Tempered Body 4th Layer: '''Only after entering the 4th layer will the advantages of training gradually surface.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin DongAlso when reaching this Stage the skin hardens.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool The new skin will become hard like rock or wood. One’s strength and resilience will be greatly enhanced.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer * '''Tempered Body 5th Layer: '''When someone enters this stage his/her bones starts to refine. This is called Bone Refining. Which would greatly enhance the toughness of one’s bones, resulting in an enormous upgrade in both power, strength and speed.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth EchoTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer However training speed starts to slow down.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm * '''Tempered Body 6th Layer: '''When reaching this stage one can refine essence into Yuan Power and make a Yuan Power Seed.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock PoolTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed It take at least two or three months before the refining force will enter one’s bones.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm You will get faster and your senses will improve.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed * '''Tempered Body 7th Layer: '''You reach this stage when the Yuan Power finally breaks out of his bones and flows into the channels within his body. Refining Yuan into the Channels.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed The instant the Yuan Power Seed broke through the confines of his bones, it would flow into his body’s internal channels. And then, he would finally be able to absorb Yuan Energy from between heaven and Earth to train his body. An extremely important step.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition * '''Tempered Body 8th Layer: '''The Yuan Power Seed which usually never moved before will suddenly trembled slightly. A faint mist that was previously surrounding the Yuan Power seed turnes into a glowing halo as it spiralled around the Yuan Power Seed. It will starting to flow along his channels and move towards his lower abdomen. However, just as the Yuan Power Seed reaches the end of your inner body’s channel, an invisible resistance will appear. It was like an invisible wall that immediately stopped the Yuan Power Seed in its tracks.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment * '''Tempered Body 9th Layer: '''When You are able to break the Dan Tian Barrier then you are about to enter this stage.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment '''Earthly Yuan Stage This is the first major checkpoint in the path of training.Earthly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 39 – Earthly Yuan Stage After advancing to Earthly Yuan Stage, the most vital step was to absorb Yin Energy, that existed between Heaven and Earth, into one’s body. After which, the Yin Energy will merge with the Yuan Power that lies in one’s body, greatly enhancing the attacking potential of one’s Yuan Power.Earthly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl It is recommended to be at least this Stage in order to learn Level 3 Martial Arts.Earthly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Once you enter this stage you can learn Secret Arts.Secret Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 38 – Change * Early * Middle * Late Heavenly Yuan Stage When one advances to Heavenly Yuan Stage, one must absorb the Yang Energy, that exists between Heaven and Earth, into one’s body. Eventually, when the Yin and Yang Energy within one’s body synergizes, a Yuan Dan will be formed.Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Equivalent to 1st Seal Symbol Master. * Early * Middle * Late Yuan Dan Stage The Yuan Dan stage consists of nine different ranks, termed as the Nine Stars of Yuan Dan. A One Star Yuan Dan is the lowest Stage, whereas a Nine Star Yuan Dan is the highest.Heavenly Yuan Dan stage:【WDQK】Chapter 14 – Grade 5 Yin Energy When reaching this stage one is able to refine Yang Yuan Pills. Powerful factions are able to use Symbol Arrays as a catalyst to lower the requirements, though the Yang Yuan Pills created would be at a lower grade.Yang Yuan Pills:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter Perfect Yuan Stage practitioners can spit out their Yuan Dan. However most would choose to never do it. One can loose an arm, but not their Yuan Dan.Yuan Dan:【WDQK】Chapter 164 – Seizing by Force * Initial: Equivalent to 2nd Seal Symbol Master. * Advanced * Perfect: Equivalent to 3rd Seal Symbol Master.3rd Seal Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 144 – Ancestral Symbol Form Creation Stage Equivalent to 4th Seal Symbol Master. A Form Creation Stage practitioner could easily defeat the combined forces of ten perfect Yuan Dan Stage practitioners. A Form Creation Stage is also able to compact Yuan Power into various shapes.Form Creation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 182 – Symbol AncestorForm Creation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 193 – Eruption of Yin energyForm Creation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 200 – Training Journey in the Forest At Form Creation Stage one can fly for a short duration of time.Form Creation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 209 - Refining the Thunder Source * Initial * Advanced Qi Creation Stage Equivalent to symbol master. * Initial * Advanced * Peak * Halfway to Manifestation StageHalfway to Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 264 – Second Encounter Manifestation Stage Equivalent is High Grade Soul Symbol Master. They can at most live for a few hundred years. Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 272 – Enemies Often Cross Path * Initial * Advanced * Peak * Half-Step Nirvana * Quazi-Nirvana Two Quazi-Nirvana stage practitioners can hold off a Nirvana stage practitioner. Nirvana Stage Equivalent to Heavenly Soul Symbol Master. When they die, they are able to leave a Yuan Spirit behind.Yuan spirit:【WDQK】Chapter 179 – Master of the Tomb Breaking through to Nirvana stage is an extremely risky venture. If one is negligent, not only would one fail to break through, but one would end up self-destructing. This is a very common matter. Furthermore, even if one successfully breakthrough to Nirvana stage, one is not safe yet. Nirvana Stage consists of nine stages. To reach each Nirvana cultivation stage, one must pass through a life-and-death test. If one is able to pass, then one’s strength and life expectancy would surge. However, if one fails, then one would be unable to revive oneself and can only await destructionNirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 271 – Stone Pavilion Bones Once you reach this stage you can refine Nirvana Pills.Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 271 – Stone Pavilion Bones The stages 7 and above, you start making a Primordial Spirit. * Nirvana - Stages 1–9 Disasters of Fire * The stage 7 and above, you start making a Primordial Spirit. '''Life Stage Equivalent to Lesser Immortal symbol master Hinayana * Initial * Advanced * Complete Death Stage Equivalent to Lesser Immortal Symbol Master Mahayana *'Initial' *'Advanced' *'Complete' Reincarnation Stage Equivalent to Small Symbol Antecessor Boundary *'lnitial' *'Advanced' *'Peak' Samsara Realm Equivalent to Big Symbol Antecessor Boundary *'Common' *'Peak' Symbol Power Cultivation Stages 1st Seal Symbol Master Equivalent to Heavenly Yuan Stage. In order to become a 1st stage symbol master, you are required to be at least Earthly Yuan Early Stage.1st stage symbol master:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master 2nd Seal Symbol Master Equivalent to Yuan Dan Stage. A 2nd Seal Symbol Master is unable to fully materialize Mental Energy.Unable To Fully Materialize Mental Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 96 – Destiny Soul Symbol 3rd Seal Symbol Master Equivalent to Form Perfect Yuan Dan Stage.3rd Seal Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 144 – Ancestral Symbol 4th Seal Symbol Master 5th Seal Symbol Master or Soul Symbol Master Equivalent to Qi Creation Stage.Soul Symbol Master:【WDQK】Chapter 245 – Grandmaster Cheng *Low *Middle *High Heaven Symbol Master Equivalent to Nirvana Stage. When a practitioner becomes a Heaven Symbol Master they form a tiny world their Niwan Palace. There are nine seals for the Heaven Symbol Master stage, which is identical to the nine Yuan Nirvana stages. At every advancement, the tiny world in your Niwan Palace will become more and more perfect. When a practitioner first advances to the Heaven Symbol Master Stage they will start creating their first seal. Lesser Immortal symbol master The Immortal Symbol Master level, is divided into Hinayana and Mahayana, but is this trivial two ranks, actually sufficiently compares favorably with fresh Mysterious Death Stage, in general, Mental Energy achieves Immortal Symbol Master Hinayana Peak, then endures powerhouse that Mysterious Life Stage is more complete, if steps into Mahayana, that then can be a worthy opponent with Mysterious Death Stage powerhouse. *Hinayana *Mahayana Symbol Antecessor Boundary *Small *Big